the octopus against the zombies
by Gael Braz
Summary: As usual, a new history redrawing the adventures of Takashi and company. Nevertheless, this time, a yellow octopus will make left the adventure! I hope that that is going to please you!


Opening suddenly eyes, a man began looking at everything around him.  
_ Where am I ? he wondered.  
_ Next affair ! afeminine voice exclaimed ! Naomi Kizazu !  
_ Present ! an old woman exclaimed suddenly, by putting itself up, before going in front of her, right towards an enormous door, which had just opened.  
Surprised seeing her , the man began immediately identifying the environment in which he was. Completely white, the room where he was seemed to extend in the infinity. Around him, some people seemed to wait, whereas others appeared directly of the ground, such of the living dead. So surprised as him, the newcomers looked at the room where they were while trying to understand their situation.

Trying to remember itself of his last memory, the man remembered then having been made stabbed right in the heart. Rependant in every detail of the scene, he was not however able to be angry with his murderer. On the contrary, he could that feel that of pride, by knowing that he had died of the hand of his pupil.  
_ It seems that I passed in the afterlife! He understood, then ! The die is cast ! They managed to kill me before the deadline which I had imposed them ! The only regret which I have, is not to have a chance to see them integrating the company, as adults !  
Wanting sudden to rub his/her face with his hand, the man noticed suddenly that the latter was perfectly human.  
_ But that … ? he wondered, by trying to look his whole body.

The surprise was then read on the face, when he noticed that he had well and truly legs and even hair on the head. He was a perfect human being.  
_ Where are my tentacles ? I returned in my former body ? he wondered.  
_Next affair ! the feminine voice exclaimed ! Koro sensei !  
The enormous door opened suddenly in front of the man, who understood then for what we expected from him. With a smile, he eventually makes a step forward, before asserting :  
_ I will be right there !

* * *

Whereas the enormous door closed behind him, the man began inspecting the room in which he was from now on. It was considerable average and contained several shelves fills with forms as well as with an desk.

It was considerable average and contained several shelves fills with forms as well as with an office. At the bottom of the room was also two doors where it was marked "Paradise" and "Hell" there.  
_ So … Koro sensei ! mumbled somebody.  
Sat on a seat, behind his desk, a woman was reading a file which contained the photo of profile of the professor.  
_ The former god of the death reconverts in the job by teacher and killed by one of his pupils ! she read, before putting the file on her desk ! Did I forget anything ? Ah yes, during one year you were a yellow octopus ! We can say that your life was rather original to be classified in my top ten !

_ Only in the top ten? the professor wondered, by pretending to be disappointed ! I succeeded all the same in blowing up a part of the moon and I even antagonized all the planet !  
The clairvoyant to smile, the young woman began sighing before declaring :  
_ Don't be proud of it ! All the faults that you committed, during your life, were registered ! And these latter surpass, by far, all your good deeds ! Do you know at least where you are ?  
_ Certainly not in a job interview! asserted the professor ! Maybe in the registrations to participate in a group of meetings! Does my file specify my feminine type ?  
Imperturbable, the adult did not find even necessary to respond. On the place, she asserted:

_ People like you, we are used to putting them in hell! Nevertheless, I find it it's a pity to do it with you!  
_ Why is that?  
Opening suddenly the palm of his hand, the young woman managed her towards the professor and finishes by exercised a strange strength. Grimacing then, Koro sensei finti to perceive a white ball going out of its body before going to the hand of the young woman. Opening his other hand, she revealed there then a ball, similar to the first one, but black.  
_ This was the color of yours soul, last year! He asserted, by showing him the black ball! It showed the fact that you were cruel and merciless! Nevertheless, the white ball is the color that of yours soul, when you died! Otherwise to say, she became white !

_ Satisfied to learn it ! asserted Koro sensei, by going then to the door leading to hell ! Nevertheless, I doubt that it makes forgive all my fished!  
Nevertheless, he stopped as the adult positioned his arm in front of him.  
_ First of all, I would like to know you something ! There is not only a single universe! There are hundreds ! All are dimensions parallel to yours!  
_ Hem ? the man wondered ! Well then?  
_ I learnt that you were a powerful man under yours form of octopus! The adult asserted him ! Therefore, I would like to propose you a deal !  
_ A deal ?

_ Yes ! Knowing you, you will put us many concerns if we send to you to the paradise or in hell ! In the paradise, because your lustful behavior would have fast made activate complaints and in hell, because I am afraid whom you are rather intelligent to incite the other residents of the hell to rebel to be able to leave the latter! In term, you are a kind of parasite! Therefore, I want to direct you to the third possible orientation, for a deceased ! Become a universal protector !  
_ A what ?  
_Sans respite, universes are threatened by strengths exceeding widely yours and this is bad for us, because universes have to, more or less, keep the same number of human being at the risk of creating an immense imbalance ! When the evil as this one appears, the role of the universal protector is to face him(her) and to eliminate him(her,it)!  
Looking at the professor seriously, she asserted :  
_ For me, you are made for the future! Nevertheless, I do not force you! But then, two choices offer themselves to you ! Either you go to hell, or you decide to confide us yours soul to pass on her to a newborn child ! Nevertheless, him second solution obliges you to lose your memories for ever !  
_ And the paradise then ?  
_ Your file is very too much loaded so that I can send to you over there! Thus, it's up to you ! What do you want to make ?

Beginning suddenly smiling, the professor asserted :  
_ He is out of the question that I stay somewhere where I would be tortured every day and even less that I lose my memories(souvenirs)! The year when I crossed at time a professor is worth all the gold of world ! Thus, I am ready to become your protector !  
_ Good choice ! asserted then the woman! And it falls well because I have exactly an excellent test to make you pass ! If you make a success of him, would become you a protector universal full ! If you fail, I would have other choice no than to choose another orientation as yours soul ! See this as an ultimate to show that you are a good man !  
Suddenly snapping the fingers, she fills suddenly the body of Koro sensei of an energy which was familiar to him.

_ When your test will have begun you will get back your powers which you had before your death! Nevertheless, to complicate things, they will be limited to you, especially at the very beginning of the test! Accumulate most good deeds to see them returning to the normal !

_ Of what will consist the test ?  
_ You will be teleported in another world! The latter is, at the moment, being invades by a group of undeads !  
_ Undeads ?

_ Yes! They are extremely dangerous because they can transform anyone one of theirs! Nevertheless, in spite of their invincibility, it is enough to give them a blow dan sle gallant to kill them! Here are quite the information which you must know about them !  
_ And how do I have to pass the test ?  
_ You have to eradicate it my, while protecting most people possible! She taught him, by seizing a buffer! Other question?

_ Just one !  
Bending suddenly towards her, he began looking his breast before asking :  
_ What is your waist measurement ?  
_ Clear of my view ! she ordered, by smashing the buffer on the file of the professor.  
Immediately, the latter felt leaving the room, before being very taken far from the latter.


End file.
